Kenpachi Jadi Ustad
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Assalamualaikum.." "Eh, itu suara siapa.." "I-ITU KAN ZARAKI TAICHOU!" "Kenapa dia pakai sorban?" "Kenapa baju shinigaminya jadi kaya pak haji!" Ada apa dengan Kenpachi sebenarnya?


"Kenpachi Jadi Ustad"

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: I Do coughNotcough Own Bleach. Or Aa gym's sorban. Okay, I should shut up now..

Warning: sedikit OOC. Fanfic humor pertama saya di fandom Bleach, maaf kalau banyak yang ga 'sesuai', maklum saya sebenernya ga terlalu ngikutin bleach dan bukan author yang nongkrong di fandom ini.. /shot

Ah, fanfic ini one-shot, dan agak pendek. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Summary:

"Assalamualaikum..." "Eh, itu suara siapa..." "I-Itu kan Zaraki Taichou?" "Eh, tapi dia pakai sorban.." "KENAPA BAJU SHINIGAMINYA JADI KAYA BAJU PAK HAJI?" || Ada apa dengan Kenpachi sebenarnya? Dan.. Dari mana Sorban itu? "Seingetku di Soul Society ga ada yang jual sorban.."

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Aah, iya, ini hari yang.. cukup tenang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan para shinigami yang ada di Soul Society. Tak ada perang, tak ada gelas pecah, tak ada tabung gas meledak, tak ada apapun. Ya, tidak ada. Hari ini nyaris sempur—

'JLEGEEEEEEEER'

Ah, sepertinya dugaan sang Author salah. Hari itu—hari yang sedikit lagi sempurna untuk menjadi hari yang tenang, telah rusak. Karena sebuah ledakan. Seorang gadis kecil imut yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat dua teman sesama shinigaminya yang kini sedang ribut hanya karena soal bulu mata. '_Kapan Batalion 11 ini bisa damai ya?' _Pikir gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau menurutku bulu mata ini cantik, ya cantik!" Ucap lelaki.. eh.. iya, Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Yumichika itu.

"Itu norak, tahu! Kau ini shinigami! Kau ini LE-LA-KI!" Ucap sang lelaki botak plontos bernama Madarame sambil menekankan kata 'LE-LA-KI'.

Selesai pertarungan pedang pun, akhirnya pertarungan _Deathglare_ dimulai.

Teng Teng!

Ronde 1. Madarame mengedip untuk 0,00000001 detik. Yumichika tertawa puas. Score: 0-1

Ronde 2. Karena bulu matanya tertiup angin lalu /tanpa sengaja/ masuk ke mata Yumichika, ia akhirnya mengedip dan mengusap-ngusap matanya yang berair. Madarame tertawa penuh kemenangan. Score: 1 sama.

Ronde ti-

"HEEEH SUDAH CUKUUUUP!" Akhirnya sang fuku-taichou—Yachiru pun angkat bicara dan menjadi penengah dari dua lelaki itu. Wajar saja Yachiru kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau melihat dua anak buahnya bertengkar terus hanya karena urusan BULU MATA?

Kalau bulu mata itu bisa dijual seharga 50 juta, baru pantas diributkan.

"Aku sedang pusing~! Jangan membuatku jadi darah tinggi! Graaaah!" Yachiru yang sepertinya sudah kesal tingkat SMP kelas tiga pun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sampai dinding itu hancur dengan cantiknya.

Madarame dan Yumichika pun ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Fuku taichou." Ucap dua lelaki itu bersamaan

"Ya sudah lah! Ngomong-ngomong, ken-chan mana ya? Aku rindu padanyaa, aku mau main dengannya namun ia jadi aneh semenjak pagi ini.."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Madarame watadosly

"Aneh... um, masa tadi pagi ia memutar lagu yang liriknya seperti... ah, 'Jagalah hati, jangan kau nodai~ jagalah hati cahaya hidup ini~', begitu."

...Krik Krik Krik.

"...Itu memang aneh." Yumichika menegaskan dan disambut anggukan kedua shinigami lainnya.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Taichou kita dari batalion 11 ini?

.

.

.

Sekarang, suasana sepi sedang menyelimuti tiga shinigami dari batalion 11 itu. Yah, pertengkaran sudah berhenti walau menyisakan banyaknya bangunan hancur dan jalanan retak. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, udang sudah menjadi rempeyek, malin kundang sudah menjadi batu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"UGGH! Sekarang aku bosan! Hey kalian berdua, sana berantem lagi!"

'_Tadi disuruh damai, sekarang malah nyuruh berantem.. apa maunya__?' _Pikir Madarame dan Yumichika.

"Ken-chan mana sih! Tumben sekali dia tidak muncul! Aku tambah bosaaan~"

Percuma protes dan mengeluh berapa kalipun juga. Ya, setidaknya begitulah menurut dua shinigami lainnya.

Lagipula ini memang aneh. Sejak pagi Taichou mereka ini memang jadi sedikit lebih... 'tenang'? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ia jarang berbicara, terlihat sering merenung, dan mendegarkan lagu-lagu yang memang rasanya MUSTAHIL untuk bisa didengarkan oleh seorang Kenpachi Zaraki.

Saking bosannya, Yachiru pun mulai bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. "Watashi no koi woooooo higeki no Juliet ni shinaideee!"

"UWOH! Fuku Taichou, kenapa bisa tahu lagu ini?" tanya Yumichika

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yachiru menggembungkan pipinya, merasa sedikit kesal karena nyanyiannya diganggu.

"Itu kan—lagu.. yang.. sedikit... ehemPervertehem."

"Eeeh? Apa maksud-"

"JADI KAU MELIHATNYA JUGA?"

Yachiru, Yumichika dan Madarame pun kontan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang berbicara dengan keras itu. Beberapa Shinigami yang mereka kurang kenal dekat sedang berbincang-bincang, dengan mimik yang menyerupai ibu-ibu arisan yang sedang menggosip di depan rumah sambil tak lupa belanja sayur. Baiklah, Abaikan pengandaian Author aneh ini. Yachiru yang penasaran pun akhirnya mencuri dengar alias nguping karena ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"BENAR! Itu, itu benar Zaraki Taichou 'kan?"

"I-iya! Tapi, dia pakai sorban!"

"Di-dia juga tiba-tiba menjadi lembut lalu menceramahiku, katanya, 'Taubatlah sebelum kau menyesal, cepat buang semua DVD hentaimu dan taubatlah!' begitu!"

"K—kenapa jadi seram begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"AAAAH!"

'_Jadi, memang benar-benar ADA yang berubah dari Ken-chan..' _Pikir Yachiru.

"Aku akan menemui Ken-chan!" Yachiru pun berlari ke sembarang arah, entah arah apa itu—yang penting, ia bisa bertemu dengan ken-chan nya tersayang.

"Eh, tunggu!" Yumichika dan Madarame pun hanya bisa ngekor dan mengikuti Fuku-taichou mereka itu.

.

.

.

"Eh—itu kan.." Yachiru berhenti berlari ketika ia menemukan sesosok lelaki besar di hadapannya, sedang berjalan pelan. Ia memakai baju serba putih, dan tak lupa juga.. sebuah sorban.

"Itu.. mirip Zaraki-Taichou ya."

"Itu memang dia, bodoh!"

"Ken-chan~?" Yachiru pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mendekati sosok putih itu, sambil mencoleknya watadosly ditambah kedip kedip genit(?). Dan saat sosok itu menoleh..

"Assalamualaikuuum.." Sosok Kenpachi yang tersenyum(?) tipis dan lembut pun terlihat. Tak lupa efek 'kira~kira!' di sekelilingnya dan juga bunga bunga manis yang bertebaran.

"...HIEEEEEEE?" Yumichika dan Madarame langsung merinding 45, lalu bergerak menjauh mundur teratur. Yachiru Cuma bisa kicep nan cengo. Sementara Kenpachi masih cengar cengir.

"Ucapkanlah salam bila bertemu dengan sesamamu.." Ucap Kenpachi, masih cengar cengir sendirian.

"KE—KE—KE—KEN-CHAN, KAMU KENAPA?" Yachiru histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk temannya yang kini berubah total bagaikan pohon korma yang berevolusi jadi pohon toge.

"Ana hanya memutuskan untuk bertaubat.. Menjadi suci, dan menjadi ahli surga.." Ucap Kenpachi dengan nada bicara yang aneh. Setidaknya, itu aneh di telinga Yachiru. Tapi itu sebenarnya logat(?) Arab.

...Hening.

Kenpachi cengar cengir sendirian, Yachiru _Facepalm_, sementara dua shinigami bodoh bernama Yumichika dan Madarame masih saling berpelukan karena ketakutan akan Kenpachi yang berevolusi.

Padahal Kenpachi yang biasanya menyeramkan. Kenapa ketika ia menjadi 'baik' malah jadi tambah menyeramkan?

"Ken-chan, aku mau nanya."

"Silahkan.."

"Pertama, kenapa Ken-chan tiba-tiba... taubat?"

"Karena saya terharu mendengarkan ceramah via radio malam minggu kemarin.. saya pun memutuskan untuk bertaubat dan menjadi shinigami yang baik, imut(?), qanaah dan rajin menabung.."

"...Imut..? ...Ah, lupakan. Lalu... sorban itu dapat dari mana?"

"...Eh?"

"..Seingetku di Soul Society ga ada yang jual sorban.."

Krik Krik Krik

"..Mungkin ini pemberian dari yang maha kuasa.." Kenpachi pun tersenyum ala wajah klasik manga-manga tahun 70-an. Dengan efek kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya.

"...MANA MUNGKIN!" Yachiru pun kehilangan kesabarannya dan mengamuk bagaikan godzilla sang musuh abadi ultraman. "KASIH AKU SORBANNYA! KASIH AKU!"

"E-Eh? Tidak mau!"

Hal yang tidak diduga oleh Yachiru adalah; Bahwa Kenpachi akan lari. Alias, kabur.

Kabur, dari Yachiru.

..Rasanya mustahil membayangkan Kenpachi kabur dari Yachiru. Tapi hadapilah kenyataan. Kalau reader protes, Author kenakan para reader denda sebesar sepuluh ribu. Nah sekarang.. mari kembali ke cerita sebelum Author dilempar kapak.

"Yachiru, Kenapa kamu mau mengambil sorbanku?" Ucap Kenpachi, sambil masih terus berlari dikejar Yachiru. Lalu sebuah BGM berjudul 'Semakin ku kejar semakin kau jauh~' pun terputar entah dari mana.

"KARENA ADA YANG ANEH SAMA SORBAN ITU! SINI! MAU AKU SOBEK SOBEK SORBANNYA RAWR" Yachiru benar-benar sudah emosi tingkat SMP kelas 3.

"JADI SEKARANG DIRIMU JAHAT KEPADAKU? OKE FINE CUKUP TAU, ANA, ANTUM, WASSALAM!" Entah kenapa Kenpachi tiba-tiba bicara ala anak gaul jaman sekarang. Walau bagian "Lo, Gue, END!" Dia ubah juga ke bahasa arab.

"TUNGUUUU!"

Yumichika dan Madarame hanya bisa menonton kedua insan itu berlari dari kejauhan. Mereka _speechless, _tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ikutan ngejar? Buat apa. Nangis karena Kenpachi berubah? Percuma.

Yah, Qanaah sajalah ya, Yachiru, Yumichika dan Madarame.

The End

.

.

Untuk kelanjutannya, bisa anda pikirkan dengan imajinasi anda sendiri.

_~Meanwhile~_

"...Sorban aku kemana ya?" Tanya seorang ustad dari Indonesia bernama Aa Jemmy. Ia ingat sorban itu tadi dijemur di depan rumahnya. Apa mungkin tertiup angin dan menghilang?

"Ya sudahlah.."


End file.
